


making that "damn it feels so good" face

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, La Petite Mort Quite Literally, Mentions of Vesh, Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teeth, inappropriate use of magic, slight vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: Keyleth has learned shapechange and it's made their time in bed... interesting.





	making that "damn it feels so good" face

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very not-so-good day at work so here is some selfcare porn. Inspired by some [quality monster-fucking art](http://msbrokenbrightside.tumblr.com/post/171621979998/licheart-dont-worry-hes-not-gonna-eat-her) I found on tumblr and my own damn kmeme prompt.
> 
> (["Wrong" by MAX feat. Lil Uzi Vert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzZRLCURHCE%22))

Between the eye-rolling spasms of pleasure, Kashaw really hopes he remembered to lock the door.

Neither he nor Keyleth want or need to be interrupted by weapons striking her in efforts to ‘save’ him.

Keyleth learning shapechange has made sex interesting to say the least.

Not that he _can_ say anything, with the state he’s in.

He’s overheating. Not just his skin where his cheeks are burning—feels like his tears could boil as they travel down—but from within him as well. Where Keyleth’s newly elongated tongue presses deep inside Kashaw and farther. Kashaw swears if he could touch his stomach he’d only have to brush his hand against his skin to feel the outline of her tongue. But Keyleth’s jaw covers his lower half--minus his legs she has spread with the grip bruising and her claws drawing blood—and her teeth, oh her teeth.

Kashaw’s not sure if Vesh ruined him. Maybe the reason he bites his lip to hold back moaning whenever Keyleth’s jagged teeth graze or press on him is because of Vesh. Maybe he would have been like this if She never came into his life. It doesn’t really matter to him— _liar, liar, husband_ —because all that matters is his cock sliding against the ridges inside of Keyleth’s jaw and her tongue holding itself against that spot within him.

“Ke-Keyleth,” Kashaw gasps, drool trickling down his jaw, grips her antlers and looks down at her.

Which ends things very quickly for him.

Because she could snap him in half, no, she could eat him. Take his life and take him inside of her without even breaking a sweat. In the haze of orgasm his shout is Keyleth’s name and in his mind it’s Keyleth’s name but on the outline, laced around Keyleth’s sharp teeth, is his Wife’s. On the precipice of violence and death where She waits and where She always is.

He’d be angry if he wasn’t used to it.

Ketleth lifts him outside of her maw and lays him down on their bed to tremble there. It’s not until his vision clears and he’s stopped shaking that he notices her face pressed into his chest. There he can feel against his skin, her still sharp teeth breeching past her lips even though they’re closed in smile. It makes him shiver again and her grin deepens.

Kashaw scowls.

“Longer you stay like this, the more likely someone’s gonna come in and stab you,” he says to her before gasping, as she nips his skin.

Maybe they can risk a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
